


Falling in Love Under the Stars

by phoebemaybe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, The Mummy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: In the middle of the ruined city of Hamunaptra, two people on a perilous journey in search of ancient buried treasure under the sand sat huddled by a fire. Under the blanket of thousand stars, twinkling so bright, an unlikely romance began to blossom between a librarian and a dashing gun toting adventurer.





	Falling in Love Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the inspiration from a certain image of Emilia’s from a photoshoot and @ashleyfanfic for bringing up the need for an AU with Dany as Evelyn and Jon as Rick from The Mummy, this little fic was born XD. 
> 
> This is my take on the very iconic scene Evie screaming “I am a librarian!”. It’ll be Dany this time though hehe. Spoken dialogue taken and adapted from the movie with additional ones of my own creation. 
> 
> Moodboard created in collaboration with my partner in crime @midqueenally on tumblr. Love you sunflower!
> 
> I hope you guys like it! :)

“Take a swing at me. Try a right hook. Hit me right here.” Pointing at his open right palm with his left index finger, he waved it before his student’s face. “Like you mean it.”   
  
Mister Snow was giving her an impromptu lesson in self-defence. How fun! Her alcohol addled mind cheerily supplied. Shifting her weight, keeping her legs firmly planted as best as she could to the shifting sand with her hands balled up into fists by her cheeks, Daenerys Targaryen pursed her lips, a look of determination slipping onto her face. Taking a deep breath, she swung her fist at him as instructed.   
  
Only to miss her target completely.  
  
The momentum of her punch however, sent her toppling forwards. Not into the sturdy body of her coach, but just off to the side.   
  
“Oopsie!” Her giddy voice came out from behind her broad grin on the backs of a giggle and down she went. With nothing but air and a solid ground of sand awaiting eagerly to receive her face.  

Thankfully, what would have been an ungraceful landing was averted by a strong, muscular arm shooting out to catch her. One across her chest and another around her back, coming around to clutch at her shoulders. Effectively saving her from enjoying a mouthful of grainy particles.  
  
“I think you’d better take a seat. Time for another drink?” Jon offered, chuckling to himself whilst pulling the woman in his arms to stand upright.   
  
More or less.   
  
Her teetering new born fawn like legs and imbalanced equilibrium from the alcohol meant he had to prop her up with his whole person. Though the warmth of her petite body aligned along the entire length of his front was not the least bit unpleasant at all and if he kept his arms around her longer than necessary, well, desert nights were rather chilly. He needed to keep her warm.   
  
“Unlike my brother, Sir, I know when to say no!” Through the haze in her tipsy state, she could sense the heat radiating from Jon’s fingers around her arms, holding her in case she took another tumble. She didn’t need assistance for she wasn’t even drunk yet! Batting lazily at his hands, Dany stumbled out of their confines, wobbly legs carrying her back towards the seat she had chosen as her own by the fire.  
  
Spotting the bottle of whiskey cradled within said snoozing brother’s arms, Dany reached for its neck and yanked it free from his embrace. Viserys merely snuggled deeper into his makeshift beds barely stirring at all. Triumphantly, with bottle in hand, Dany plucked the cork stopper off and took a swig. The amber liquor coursed down her throat like liquid fire. But, she didn’t mind at all.   
  
“Unlike your brother, Miss, you I don’t get.”  
  
“I know.... what you’re wondering.” Clumsily swiping at the dribble of alcohol escaping from the corner of her lips with the back of her hand, Dany shifted off of her knees to sit on her bum. “What’s a place like me doing in a girl like this?!”  
  
“Something like that, yes.” Jon watched her sway, body rocking to and fro beside him. How had he not seen that the very moment he clapped eyes on her? Under all that English sensibility was a gorgeous, intelligent, courageous, not to mention feisty rose waiting to bloom. This woman was adorable. Even while dozing on the back of a camel with her mouth agape and a little drool dribbling down the side.

“You see, Egypt is in my blood.” Daenerys told Jon, tugging at the chain around her neck until she located the oval shaped object hanging from it. Her fingers found the familiar grove along its side. Prying the halves apart, she presented it to the man before her, gingerly placing it in his hand.The locket contained the faces of her darling parents that she carried with her everywhere she went since they passed. “My father was a famous explorer. He loved Egypt so much that he fell in love with an Egyptian woman, who later became my mother.”

By the light of the fire, Jon’s eyes could make out a pair of miniature black and white faces. On the left, a strapping man in a dark coloured suit with piercing, intelligent eyes that seemed to hold an immense amount of knowledge within them stared right back at him. To the right was a woman who looked nothing like the typical women of the desert. Very different, almost the complete opposite in fact. Her skin was fair and her hair was light. Jon imagined it would have been just like Daenerys’. Silver locks interwoven with gold. The woman was smiling, not at the camera but at the bundle in her arms. He could see so clearly, the happiness and love this woman held for the infant she had pressed close to her heart. She must have loved her children very much. Daenerys and Viserys were very lucky to have had both their parents in their lives for as long as they did. Parents who cared for them and protected them and watched them grow. Closing the locket gently, he released it from his grasp, letting it dangle from Daenerys’ neck once more.

“I get your father and your mother. I even get your brother. But you. What are you doing here?” Jon asked earnestly. This place, this journey they were on was treacherous and not the safest for a lady, not safe for any human no matter how brave they were.  
  
A scowl came over Daenerys’ face. Was he implying that she wasn’t good enough? 

“Look here!” She yelled. Her entire being was thrumming with agitation. She was a very capable woman in her own right for goodness sake! Did he not see that? Scrambling to her feet, Daenerys glared down at the man sitting cross legged on the ground. She would just have to attempt to set him straight. “I may not be an explorer or an adventurer or a treasure seeker or a gun fighter, Mister Snow! But, I am proud of what I am!”  
  
“And... what is that?”  
  
“I am a... a…” What was that word again? A furrow took its perch between her brows as Daenerys swam through her murky mind searching for it. Oh yes! Throwing her head back, she shouted her profession for all the world to hear. “Librarian!” 

The blatant pride in her voice tugged on Jon’s heartstrings, pulling his lips into a smile. Her exclamation drifted away up towards the inky black midnight sky but not before his ears caught hold of each syllable. If he could see himself, he would have noticed the softness in his deep brown orbs as well. 

Her display seemed to suck all the energy from her and she plopped back down onto her knees soon after. This time much, much closer to him than before. Daenerys was so near that he had to tip his head down to look at her. So close now that Jon could feel the warmth of each exhalation of breath from her parted lips caressing his face like the fingers of a lover. The intimacy of her proximity had a thrill swirling up his spine. Once again, he was struck by how stunning this woman was.   
  
Through lowered lashes and bleary eyes, Dany couldn’t help lingering on those lips of his. Too pretty to belong to this filthy, rude, complete scoundrel of a man. Who cleaned up really, _really_ well. His shaggy hair and bread caked with dirt and who knows what now still looked shaggy but in a good way. A ruggedly handsome kind of way. Those deep brown eyes of his were so changeable. A steely near black as he cocked his gun just before a fight. A mellow, lighter brown, the tint of a perfectly brewed cup of Earl Grey that sparkled in the light of the setting sun when he smiled at her as they raced each other towards Hamunaptra. She longed to watch them all day to see what array of tones she could find within those orbs.

The more time she spent in his company, Deanerys realised that this man was growing more endearing and less insufferable by the minute. She wasn’t even mad anymore about the kiss.

That first kiss that he robbed from her, catching her off guard, pulling the air right out of her lungs and made her heart stop. It was a peculiarly wonderful sensation one which she had never in all her life experienced before. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. She couldn’t stop thinking about the sensation of his lips on hers, no matter how hard she tried. Pouting, the librarian sighed wistfully. It certainly didn’t help now that those lips of his were right in front of her, right there, like an enticingly juicy ripe peach dangling before her eyes, close enough to nip a taste. Oh, how she wanted another taste and this time, she was going to get one from him instead.

“I’m going to kiss you, Mister Snow.” The huskiness in her tone would have ordinarily brought on a wave of shame but in that moment, Daenerys couldn’t care less.

The hungry gleam in her eyes, staring intently at his mouth had him swallowing nervously. 

_Oh boy._

“Alright. Umm... Only if you call me Jon.” Even so, smirking, he couldn’t resist a tease at the lovely woman who had all but glued herself against the side of his arm, much like a cat asking for a good cuddle.  
  
Was this actually happening?  
  
Peering down at Deanery’s face, Jon’s breath did a jaunty little jig. How could someone be so effortlessly beautiful? Her dazed violet eyes glittered like the stars above their heads with a dance of fire light within them. That pert little nose of hers. Those defined eyebrows. The comely flush in her cheeks and those lips of hers. They looked so tantalizingly plump with the lovely pink hue of a desert rose blooming wild in the heart of an oasis. He desired another sample.  
  
“Jon....” Daenerys tested the feel of his name upon his tongue like a child enunciating their first word. Just saying it aloud made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Her lips curled up on their own, reacting to an involuntary reflex into a broad goofy grin. She liked his name very much. Just like how she was growing to like his person. No one had stolen an archaeologist’s tool kit for her before. He’d be the first.   
  
Now, for that much anticipated kiss that was agreed upon.  
  
Eyelids at half mast, Jon observed with bated breath as those pretty lips approached his own. Just a bit more now. So close, he could practically feel her petal soft touch already. Almost simultaneously, their eyes slid shut. Inching forward as one, each tilting their heads incrementally to the side, they moved in anticipation for the contact they most craved. There was naught but a finite space between their lips. A little bit more now!  
  
And.... There was nothing.   
  
Eyes snapping open in astonishment, Jon blinked owlishly. Where did her lips go? Where was that zing that he had experienced the day before? Where was that spark he knew would come from her touch?   
  
A solid weight landed with a thump and a sleepy groan in his lap. Looking down, stunned, all Jon could do was laugh. This woman would be the end of him.   
  
Using his lap as a pillow, Daenerys wriggled to find a comfortable position in the sand before promptly diving into the realm of sleep. Her shiny silver locks flowed like the glittering Nile River reflecting the glow of the moon, down her back. The ends mingling with the sand beneath her.   
  
Under the watchful eyes of the stars above, Jon tenderly sifted through those locks of silver with one hand. The strands were so smooth like spun silk. Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, he smiled again. His eyes traced over her features, completely relaxed in peaceful slumber.   
  
This lady truly was magnificent.   
  
Her bravery and wits impressed him to no end. So passionate was she in her search of ancient knowledge that even in the face of more than one gun aimed at her head she stood her ground and acted as the voice of reason, settling an argument with her own brand of feminine wisdom ensuring no violence or blood was shed. Even in the midst of a gun battle, she still persisted. Any lesser woman would have given up and insisted she be escorted back to civilization. Perhaps, she’d make it out of Hamunaptra after all. 

Either way, he’d do his utmost best to make sure she remained unharmed. If not for her own sake, then for his. If he lost her to the horrors that lay dormant in stone tombs beneath the sand, he was certain that his heart would surely shatter into bits. And then, like dunes crumbling under the blow of a gust of wind, there would be nothing left of him. Whether he liked it or not and whether she knew it or not, that beating organ within his chest belonged to her already.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks~ Tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them :). Thanks for reading lovelies! Now to get back to writing hehe. See you guys later~


End file.
